


Just an accident

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Every relationship has it's limits





	Just an accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @waywardrose13 anniversary angst challenge, if you’re not following her what are you doing, she’s like the angst queen! I had the prompt accident and decided to go the route of an accidental pregnancy. I’ve barely written angst before so please don’t judge me too harshly, you can only get better through practice!

“Happy anniversary baby.” Your words were soft and caring, slipping through a smile that graced your lips as your fingers toyed with Deans hair.

“Hmm, two years. How did I get so lucky?” His face scrunched up with that childlike joy as he lifted you by your hips, ignoring your screamed laughter of protest until you were seated straddling his lap. His tongue poked out to trace his lower lip as you readjusted yourself in his lap, arms folded over his shoulders while both hands played gently with his short hair.

“I dunno, deal with the devil?” You sassed him easily, igniting a spark in those candy green eyes and carefree laughter to ring through the room.

You always loved that sound.

“Well then sweetheart, looks like we got another eight years ahead of us. Hope you’re not busy?” You couldn’t help but melt into that charm of his that made you putty in his hands the very first day those green eyes locked onto yours. Dean's hands stroked affectionately back and forth on your sides, each twist of his wrist bringing him closer to the soft skin underneath your your pyjama top.

Your eyes locked onto his once more, both mirroring smiles that spoke of all the love and adoration you had for one another. 

Monsters, hunting, life and even death had challenged every step of your relationship with Dean Winchester. But here you were, cuddled up in your joint bedroom, sharing soft kisses while you celebrated two years of love. It was a complete and utter triumph and as you both fell into one another that night, silent prayers filled the room that this would be your forever.

——

Your heart was beating so loud you could hear nothing but ringing in your ears. A thousand thoughts and possibilities ran through your mind, again and again, never ceasing. Never calming.

Scrunching your eyes shut you buried your face into Deans side as nausea swam through you and you physically whimpered, wishing so desperately for that feeling to disappear.  
Your hands were fisted into Deans t shirt as you curled up into him, wedged underneath his arm with the covers hiding you entirely as though you could escape from the world.

You looked so small.

Dean lay beneath you unmoving, one hand pressed flat against your back with the other rested delicately on your elbow.

He hadn’t said a word. Hadn’t moved a muscle.

Lying in silence, you both sought comfort from one another, neither of you knowing what to do or what to say. Neither of you could make this any better, you had no idea what outcome you were even praying for. Dean's reaction meant more to you than any possible outcome.

After what felt like a mixture of eternity and only mere seconds a muffled cough came from above the covers as Dean jostled you ever so slightly. “It should be good now Y/N.”

Groaning at his words you placed a lingering kiss to his side before pulling away until you were sat upright on the mattress. Bedsheets fell from you until they were wrapped around your shoulders, drawn tightly into your palms as though it was a layer of pure comfort you clung to so desperately.

Dean stayed in his spot, hand only moving to stroke against your forearm as he looked up at you silently asking for your eyes to meet his. As you found his dull green eyes tears formed along your water line at his tight smile that had so many thoughts and feelings behind it.

None of them were positive.

Sniffling away your tears you took a deep breath and with a shaky hand leaned over to the bedside table where the pregnancy test was lying. Picking it up with one hand you begged for the courage to turn it over but as you did tears blurred your vision once more.

He didn’t want this, he didn’t want your child.

Wiping your eyes and taking a steady breath, Dean looked up at you waiting without a word for you to reveal the truth.

A sob wracked through your body as you saw those two faint pink lines that would change everything. It was positive. It was everything you dreamed of and everything you couldn’t have.

Deans jaw tensed and he sat up stiffer as he took in your reaction. One hand reaching out to take the test, to see the proof with his own eyes. He stared at it unmoving before he smacked his lips and swallowed thickly. A deep “Awesome” left his lips as he shook his head, dropping it carelessly onto the side. A hand rubbed over his mouth as his eyes shut you out.

After a moment he cleared his throat and looked at you with dull green eyes, voice heavy and deep like coarse gravel. You tried to stop the tears and calm your breathing as you begged silently for the man you loved, begged for him to show you that he cared about you. That all those ‘I love you more than anything in the world’ and all the ‘I would do anything to see you smile’ were true. 

“I’m not ready.”

It was like a searing knife that twisted in your heart. His voice didn’t hold an ounce of emotion behind it as he looked at you almost unbothered, like he just didn’t even care.

“We just need to talk about this, talk it all through.” Your words were quiet, tears slowing down as reality sunk in.

“Fine. We can talk about it but you know just as well as me this isn’t an option for us Y/N.” 

Everything about Deans demeanour screamed finality and it shattered every sliver of hope within you, every shred of a happily ever after.

“There are people in worse situations than us that do it. We have a home, we have safety, we love each other don’t we?”

“C’mon Y/N don’t be an idiot, we’re hunters for fucks sake! We’re in danger just by being in a relationship-“

“Yeah and we make that work don’t we!” You weren’t even sure why the words were still leaving your mouth. Dean had already made his mind up, he wasn’t going to be a father, he didn’t want this.

“This is different! This was never part of the deal Y/N!” The anger in his voice vibrated off the walls, the pure disgust you saw on his face as he looked at you, broken and small made you question every sign of affection he ever shared with you.

His fingers never reached out to comfort you, to bring you crashing into his chest and tell you that everything was going to be okay. He simply sat there, away from you, alternating between disgusted silence and pure anger.

Arguments screamed in your head with such ferocity you began to shake. Every single word just died on your lips. Don’t you love me! I would do anything for you, I’ve always done everything for you!

As you finally found you voice it was a defeated plea, a final attempt for happiness. A final attempt for Dean to show you that he loved you. “We could make it work, we could do this if we make the decision to do this, we just have to commit to it De.”

He simply scoffed.

Your hands threw out to him, desperately grasping onto the flannel of his unbuttoned shirt as grief began to overwhelm you. He didn’t even look at you. “I’m not saying that it wouldn’t be hard as fuck and completely stupid, all I’m saying is that if you want this we can do this. Please Dean, just listen to me. Don’t you want this, don’t you want to have a family with me?”

The room was silent save for the frustrated sigh that exhaled through Deans nose. His eyes stayed shut, jaw tensed as your words hung in the empty room. Opening his eyes only to roll them he slipped off the bed, your fingers untangling from his shirt with ease as he left you, alone.

“No.”

Silent cries tore through your body as the finality sunk in, the limit of Dean’s love for you finally reached. You curled in on yourself sinking into the covers, broken and alone. Dean's past words were melodic and filled with adoration as they danced through your memories, “How did I get so lucky?”


End file.
